J'ai fait serment de vivre et de mourir d'amour
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: One shot. Première fic. Peut-on mourir de trop aimer... C'est plus fort que moi, tu vois tu n'y peux rien, ce monde n'est pas pour moi...


Auteur : Tenchi Liloo Manson 

Disclaimer : les personnages de la série Gundam Wing ne sont pas à mo@ 

Dernières volontés : Ne me tuez pas, ne maudissez pas jusqu'à la cinquième génération (ou au-delà) 

Adresse : tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com 

Références : la chanson est Telle est ma prière de Kyo (1er album), le poème est un mix de Faire de son amour un jour au lieu d'un songe et de La Nuit d'Août d'Alfred de Musset. 

Genre : faut lire pour savoir.

**J'AI FAIT SERMENT DE VIVRE DE MOURIR D'AMOUR**

Le temps me vole 

Ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles 

Et tu fais tourner la terre. 

Ce qui me désole 

Et que je désespère

Que ton image s'envole 

Mais il n'y a rien à faire

Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai vécu 

Jusqu'à maintenant 

Mais voilà que tu n'es plus 

Et plus rien n'est important 

Si seulement j'avais su 

Que tu ne manquerais autant 

Je t'en aurais voulu de t'aimer autant. 

Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal 

Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile, 

Mon ange, ma lumière, 

Mon intime repère 

Mon ange, ma lumière 

Qui chaque jour m'éclaire 

Telle est ma prière. 

Tu n'avais pas de royaume à tes pieds 

Mais je verserai pour toi 

Plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier 

Et ça ne suffira pas 

A me faire oublier 

Que tu n'es plus là.

***

                Heero alluma son ordinateur, sa chaîne stéréo, et les premières notes de TROUBLE d'un vieux groupe pop anglais, Coldplay, envahirent la chambre. C'était elle qui lui avait fait découvrir cette vieille musique de la fin du deuxième millénaire. Elle adorait ça, et collectionnait tous les morceaux qu'elle pouvait trouver. Heero ferma la porte et s'allongea sur son lit. Relena. Heero se réfugia derrière ses paupières closes. Le visage souriant de Relena apparut. Elle, si belle, si gracieuse, si généreuse et douce, si pleine de vie, de force, d'espoir. Il se souvint de son rire, de sa façon de rejeter ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, sa façon veloutée et sensuelle de prononcer son prénom. Il se rappela ses grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient toujours avec tendresse. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il repensa alors à la dernière journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

***

                C'était entre deux missions. Ce qu'on appelait un congés, payé qui plus est (quelle merveilleuse création!). La guerre était finie, et il travaillait en freelance pour les Preventers. On le chargeait de missions délicates d'infiltration. La paix était certes gagnée, mais pas encore assimilée par toute une population habituée à la violence, aux bombardements et à la mort. Quelques groupes de terroristes subsistaient ça et là, composés d'anciens membres de l'Alliance, de Oz, du Lotus blanc et de toutes les organisations ayant existées pendant la guerre.

                Une fois celle-ci terminée, ces hommes s'étaient retrouvés désoeuvrés et se jetaient dans le terrorisme avec l'énergie du désespoir. C'est ce qui les rendaient si dangereux : ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Et comme le moindre coup d'état pouvait renverser une paix encore fragile, les Preventers étaient là pour éviter qu'un tel événement n'arrive. Heero les aidaient en infiltrant ces groupes. Et puis c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. 

                Après tout il n'était pas très différent de ces hommes et de ces femmes. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que grâce à ses proches, il se trouvait du bon côté de la barrière. Dès qu'il pouvait, il allait rejoindre Relena, là où sa fonction de ministre des Affaires Etrangères la menait. Il regrettait un peu le temps où il était son garde du corps. Il pouvait la protéger et surtout la voir tous les jours. Mais au bout de quelques mois, l'ennui s'était installé. 

                Intégrer les Preventers avait été une idée de Relena. Elle le connaissait, et savait qu'il avait besoin d'action. Or, le poste de garde du corps n'en offrait que peu. Voire pas du tout même. Et elle avait eu peur qu'il ne se lasse d'elle, comme il s'était lassé de son emploi. Elle avait donc insisté pour qu'il démissionne et s'engage auprès des Preventers. Sally Po avait été très heureuse de l'accueillir : le travail ne manquait pas, et avoir comme recrue un ancien pilote de Gundam aussi doué que Heero était un atout. 

                Et même s'il avait hésité à quitter Relena, il ne regrettait plus son choix. Il pouvait se servir de ses compétences et ça lui permettait de revoir tous ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Et de savourer encore plus les moments (rares certes) qu'il passait avec sa dulcinée. De plus, fait non négligeable, étant au courant de tout, il pouvait mieux assurer sa protection.

                C'était donc sa dernière journée de vacances. Le lendemain, il devait repartir en mission dans la cité des Anges. Une grande fête avait été organisée pour les vingt ans de la jeune fille, au Royaume de Sank. Tout le gratin de la haute société était présent, de même que certains chefs d'état, ministres et autres hauts fonctionnaires. Mais également tous ses amis : Duo et Hilde, Quatre et Trowa, Wufei et Sally, son frère Milliardo et Noin, Lady Une et sa protégée Mariemeia.

                Heero et Relena valsaient sur la piste de danse, les yeux dans les yeux. Relena était rayonnante, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Heero était impassible comme à son habitude. Ses sourires, il les gardait juste pour elle, dans l'intimité. En public, elle seule pouvait voir ses yeux sourirent. 

- Quand pars-tu ? 

- Demain à 6H45. Je trouve que ces vacances ont été trop courtes. Pas toi ? 

- Quand je suis avec toi, ça passe toujours trop vite. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, tu me manques déjà. En plus on ne se revoit plus avant plusieurs mois. 

- Je peux annuler ma mission si tu veux. 

- Non, ce serait idiot. Je ne dois pas être égoïste et vouloir te garder près de moi. Les gens ont besoin de toi. Nous avons le temps tous les deux. Nous devons d'abord accomplir nos missions respectives. Et puis c'était mon idée après tout. A rester près de moi, tu t'ennuierais, et tu finirais peut- être même par te lasser de moi. Et je t'aime trop pour accepter une telle chose. 

- Relena ! Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. De toute façon, j'ai pris une décision.

                La danse venait de se terminer. Heero avait entraîné Relena sur le balcon. Il avait hésité à lui faire part de sa fameuse décision, ne sachant trop comment elle allait la prendre. Malgré tout, il avait pris les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes, et avait plongé ses yeux marine dans ses yeux de saphir. 

- Heero, je t'écoute. Tu commences à m'inquiéter. 

- J'ai décidé de démissionner. 

- Mais… 

- Chuuut. J'accomplis cette mission, mais c'est la dernière. J'en ai assez. J'ai envie de changer d'orientation. Ce boulot bouffe mon existence, mes moments avec toi. J'en ai marre d'être loin de toi. Je ne le supporte plus. Et puis ça me mets en danger, et surtout ça TE met en danger. 

- Oh, Heero. 

- Je suis fatigué, Relena. J'ai envie d'oublier mon passé, de mettre une distance entre ce que j'ai été, et ce que je suis aujourd'hui. 

- Je suis tellement heureuse. Je ne rêve que de ça depuis des années. Je t'aime tellement. 

- Alors, ma décision ne te déçoit pas ? 

- Bien sûr que non. Rien de ce que tu as fait, fais ou feras ne me décevra jamais, Heero.

                Elle s'était alors blottie contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Il l'avait serrée contre lui et avait respiré le doux parfum de ses cheveux. 

- Tant que je suis avec toi, rien d'autre n'est important. Heero, j'aimerais tellement que cette nuit ne finisse jamais, avait-elle soupiré.

Ils s'étaient alors discrètement éclipsés pour rejoindre l'intimité de leur chambre, s'adonner librement à leur amour. Les caresses, les baisers avaient remplacés les mots. Cette même nuit, ils avaient échangé deux anneaux en argent, se jurant un amour éternel jusque dans la mort. 

- Heero, avait-elle murmuré. J'ai un drôle de pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que… 

- Que quoi ? Vas-y, Lena Chan, je t'écoute. 

- Tu vas sans doute trouver ça ridicule, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'un malheur va arriver. Oh, et puis non ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire. C'est totalement stupide. 

                Elle s'était alors penchée sur lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et une caresse en entraînant une autre, la passion les avait emportés dans son sillage dévastateur. Heero avait alors oublié les inquiétudes de Relena. Le lendemain, Heero était parti en mission à Los Angeles à l'aube, comme prévu, laissant sa belle dans les bras de Morphée.

***

                A présent, en repensant à cette merveilleuse soirée, Heero, le soldat parfait sans émotions, lui pour qui tuer n'avait jamais posé de problèmes, pour qui le mot "sentiment" ne faisait pas partie du dictionnaire, lui, avait envie de pleurer. Il se leva et s'assit devant son cher ordinateur. Il ouvrit un document vierge et commença à taper :

                _"Cher Duo et tous les autres, _

_                Il y a longtemps j'ai appris ces quelques vers d'un poète mort pendant une guerre, Robert Desnos, un français comme toi Trowa. "J'ai tant rêvé de toi que tu perds ta réalité. J'ai tant rêvé de toi, tant marché, parlé, couché avec ton fantôme qu'il ne me reste plus peut-être, et pourtant, qu'à être fantôme parmi les fantômes et plus ombre cent fois que l'ombre qui se promène et se promènera allègrement sur le cadran solaire de ta vie." A cette époque je n'avais pas saisi le sens de ces paroles. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui j'en comprends entièrement le sens. _

_                C'est pourquoi je ne peux plus vivre. Je sais que mon geste peut paraître égoïste, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez et me pardonnerez. J'ai bien essayé de continuer sans elle, mais c'est trop dur, et même impossible. Pour moi, la vie n'a plus de sens. J'ai mis plus de quinze ans à trouver une signification à ma vie, et c'est elle qui me l'a donnée. Elle m'a appris à rire, à aimer, la vie, elle… moi. Moi, qui pendant des années est vécu seul, sans amour, sans amis, sans famille. Moi, dont les moindres sentiments avaient été occultés, enfouis au plus profond de mon âme. _

_                Elle seule a su faire resurgir de mon coeur toutes ces choses. Elle m'a rendu meilleur, plus humain. Elle seule a su me faire apprécier la vie… ma vie. Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien. Seulement l'ombre de mon ombre._

_                Déjà un an que c'est arrivé, et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Ce soir maudit où tu es venu m'annoncer la nouvelle, Duo. Mon cher Duo, tu t'en souviens ?"_

Heero regarda sa main gauche où brillait l'anneau. Relena avait toujours le sien.

***

                Ce soir-là, Heero se délassait devant la télévision. Il avait travaillé sans relâche depuis trois mois. Mais son infiltration était terminée, les Preventers avaient procédé à l'arrestation du groupuscule K- ERO 2301 moins de deux heures auparavant. Il était épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir.             La seule chose qui le tenait éveillé était la visite de son meilleur ami, Duo, porteur de nouvelles fraîches de Relena. Il était d'ailleurs en retard, mais cela ne l'avait guère étonné. En effet, l'extravagant américain avait la fâcheuse habitude d'arriver en retard, ce qui agaçait Heero au plus haut point. Il se demandait souvent comment Hilde pouvait le supporter. Ca et ses incessants bavardages.

                "Omae o korosu, Duo", avait-il pensé. Et dire que le lendemain à la même heure, Relena et lui seraient réunis, pour toujours cette fois. Il ne la quitterait plus jamais, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà donné sa démission à Sally, qui avait tenté de l'en dissuader pendant quelques secondes. En fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive dans ses yeux la lueur de détermination qu'elle connaissait bien.

                Heero avait fermé les yeux et avait plongé dans un demi sommeil. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée l'avait fait sursauter. Il s'était levé et était allé ouvrir pour se retrouver face à Duo. Un Duo au regard hagard et aux yeux rouges. 

- Duo, mon ami, tu as une sale tête. Tu devrais arrêter de "fumer", tu sais, ça détruit les neurones. 

- Heero… 

- Ben entre. Tu vas pas rester sur le pas de la porte quand même ! 

- Heero, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Relena est à l'hôpital.

                Un grand silence avait accueilli cette nouvelle. 

- Heero, tu m'as… 

- Que s'est-il passé Duo ? 

- Elle a été victime d'un attentat il y a quelques heures. Cet acte a été revendiqué par le groupuscule K-ERO 2301. Une bombe avait été placée dans la salle de conférence du ministère. Quand elle a explosé, tous les ministres des Affaires Etrangères de la Terre et des colonies étaient présents. Il n'y a pour le moment que des blessés. Relena est la plus touchée. Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Hilde est avec elle à l'hôpital. Nous avons prévenu tous les autres. 

- Non, c'est impossible. 

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible Heero ? 

- Les membres de K-ERO 2301 ont été neutralisés tout à l'heure. J'ai participé à leur arrestation. Ma mission, c'était ça. J'ai infiltré ce groupe pendant trois mois. Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de cette opération. 

- Heero, c'est pourtant la réalité. Ils ont peut-être appris qui tu étais et ne t'ont pas mis au courant de leurs projets. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Le temps presse, nous devons y aller.

                Mais Heero était comme anesthésié et restait debout au milieu du salon, les bras ballants, le regard vide. Duo avait alors décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il avait saisit Heero par le bras, l'avait secoué brutalement. Ne déclenchant aucune réaction, il l'avait alors entraîné derrière lui en le tirant. 

- Allez, suis-moi.

        Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital une heure et demie plus tard. Trowa et Quatre étaient dans le couloir des soins intensifs : Trowa, appuyé contre un mur, mains dans les poches, stoïque. Quatre, près de lui, les mains sur son coeur, les traits torturés, ses yeux clairs emplis de larmes. Duo s'était avancé vers eux. 

- Trowa, Quatre. Vous êtes arrivés depuis longtemps ?

        Quatre avait sursauté et lui avait jeté un regard d'animal blessé. La sensibilité du jeune Arabe le surprenait toujours. Mais il est vrai que Quatre était très lié à Relena. Il avait été le premier à se lier réellement d'amitié avec la jeune fille, et ils se fréquentaient beaucoup du fait de leur fonction respective. 

- Duo ! Nous sommes arrivés il y a quinze minutes. Mais les médecins ont refusé de nous informer. Elle souffre et je ne peux rien faire. Je la sens, là, dans mon coeur.

        Et il avait éclaté en sanglots. Trowa était sorti de son impassibilité pour prendre Quatre dans ses bras, et le réconforter en le berçant. Et il avait également laissé tomber son mutisme légendaire. 

- Wufei ne devrait pas tarder. Sally est passée prendre Noin et Milliardo. Ils sont un peu plus loin, devant la chambre de Relena.

        Son regard était alors tombé sur Heero, toujours aussi absent. 

- Heero n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. 

- Il a très mal pris la nouvelle, comme tu peux t'en douter. Ca lui a fait un choc. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris, s'il a réalisé ce qui se passait.

        Duo s'était tourné vers le jeune homme catatonique en question, et avait eu un choc. Le soldat parfait, spandex-man, le garçon au coeur de glace, celui qu'il pensait si bien connaître, qui avait été son compagnon d'armes pendant deux ans, avait l'air effondré. Il s'était aperçu que celui- ci avait repris conscience petit à petit. 

- Relena… Relena ! Où est-elle ? Je dois la voir !!!! 

                Heero s'était soudain mis à crier, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Duo s'était précipité sur lui et lui avait pris le bras. 

- Calme-toi Heero. Tu vas la voir. Suis-moi, sa chambre est juste là.

                Duo avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes. Mais il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tout, et il devait déjà consoler Hilde, effondrée, et bientôt Heero, qui serait anéanti. Il laisserait son chagrin s'exprimer plus tard. Devant la chambre, ils avaient découvert Hilde recroquevillée sur une chaise, secouée de sanglots. Sally tentait d'en savoir plus auprès du médecin. Milliardo tenait sa femme, Noin, dans ses bras, des larmes silencieuses roulant le long de ses joues. Voir cet homme, son ancien ennemi, d'habitude si froid et si détaché de tout, pleurer, avait été horrible et avait confirmé que tout ça n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Zechs avait relevé la tête et son regard s'était fixé sur Heero.

                Pendant un instant, ce dernier avait cru y voir de la haine. Mais leurs anciennes divergences d'opinion avaient été réglées depuis longtemps. Même si Zechs n'avait jamais totalement approuvé la relation que sa soeur entretenait avec l'ancien rebelle japonais. Toujours est-il que son état, les moindres sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver étaient légitimes : sa petite soeur était mourante et il était impuissant à la sauver. Comme toutes les personnes présentes ici.

                Heero avait poussé la porte de la chambre et ce qu'il avait vu, l'avait cloué au sol. Relena, sa Relena, était allongée sur le lit, aussi blanche que les draps, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller. Elle était sous perfusion, reliée à un monitoring cardiaque, et à des tas d'autres machines. C'était ça qui la maintenait en vie. Il s'était approché du lit et avait vu son visage meurtri, tuméfié par l'explosion : une entaille au- dessus de l'arcade sourcilière, des ecchymoses, des brûlures, les lèvres fendues. Il s'était assis au bord du lit et avait pris sa petite main glacée dans la sienne. Il avait tenté de la réchauffer tout en lui parlant. 

- Relena, je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir été là avant. Tiens ! Je vois que tu l'as toujours, avait-il dit en remarquant l'anneau d'argent qu'ils s'étaient offert à peine quelques mois auparavant. Je compte sur toi pour te remettre bien vite. Je sais que tu en es capable. Tu es forte et je t'aime tellement Relena. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul, avait-il terminé en pleurant.

                Après s'être calmé, il avait repris son monologue d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre plus joyeux. 

- Si tu veux, dès que tu sors d'ici, je t'emmène en boîte (Hahaha ! imaginons-le sur une piste de danse, se déhancher sur un air de techno ! Hum, désolée, petit délire perso), au cinéma, on voyagera en touristes pour une fois. Parce que j'ai enfin donné ma démission. C'est officiel, Relena, je suis à la retraite !

                Contrairement à ses habitudes, Heero lui avait parlé pendant des heures. Soudain, au milieu d'une phrase, elle avait ouvert les yeux. 

- Heero, avait-elle soufflé d'une voix faible. 

- Relena, mon ange ! Ca va mieux n'est-ce pas ? 

- Heero, je savais que tu viendrais. Tu me l'avais promis. Heero, je sais que je vais mourir. Toi aussi tu le sais, pas vrai ? 

- Non ! Non tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Tu vas vivre, pour moi, Relena. Parce que sans toi je suis perdu, je ne suis plus rien. 

- Je ne peux pas. Mais promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier. Et surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime Heero. Que je t'aime très fort et pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, avait-elle dit dans un dernier soupir.

                Puis elle avait souri et deux larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues, se perdant dans ses cheveux d'or. Ses beaux yeux azurés s'étaient fermés à tout jamais. L'équipe de réanimation était entrée en trombe avec le chariot de réanimation. 

- Elle fibrille ! Il faut la choquer ! Chargez à 200 ! Dégagez !

                Médecins et infirmières s'étaient acharnés sur la jeune fille pendant trente minutes, pour essayer de faire repartir son coeur. Massage cardiaque, électrochocs, adrénaline. Mais le tracé de l'électrocardiogramme était resté plat. Le médecin avait alors prononcé l'horrible phrase. 

- Asystolie. Merde ! C'est fini. Heure du décès : 1H18. Je suis désolé jeune homme.

                Pendant tout ce temps, Heero était resté au fond de la pièce, immobile. L'atroce réalité avait peu à peu pénétré au plus profond de son âme. Relena avait attendu son amour, et puis elle était partie pour ne plus jamais revenir, sa souffrance physique étant trop grande. Mais elle était morte heureuse. Il était vivant et brisé.

***

                Heero se remit à taper. 

                _"Moi oui je m'en souviens. Je me souviens qu'ils ont essayé de la réanimer. Je me souviens de chaque mot que ce médecin de la mort a prononcé. Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, qu'ils avaient fait tout leur possible. J'étais là. J'ai vu le tracé plat, entendu le son monocorde de l'électro. Relena était morte._

_                Après tout ce que nous avions traversé, après tout ce temps passé à nous chercher, c'était fini. Dans un sens, j'ai tenu ma promesse. J'ai fini par la tuer. Parce que c'est ma faute, c'est à cause de ma dernière mission qu'elle m'a été enlevée. Alors je suis parti, pour être seul. Pour ne pas voir les autres pleurer. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste, mais ils ont tous quelqu'un à aimer. Zechs a Noin, Quatre a Trowa, Wufei rien ne l'atteint, et toi tu as Hilde. Je sais que vous l'aimiez tous beaucoup. Moi je n'avais qu'elle. Elle était mon unique raison de vivre. Elle était la seule à savoir éveiller des sentiments chez l'être froid que l'on a fait de moi. _

_                Duo, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ma l'a dit, juste avant de… Elle m'a souri avant de partir. C'est injuste ! Pourquoi elle ?! Elle avait seulement vingt ans. Elle n'aurait jamais du mourir. On devait faire tant de choses encore ! Elle avait tant de choses à m'apprendre ! Je comptais la demander en mariage à mon retour tu sais. Je n'en ai même pas eu le temps !_

_                Mais ce n'est que le jour de l'enterrement que j'ai réellement pris conscience qu'elle ne me dirait plus, ni ne m'appellerait plus pour me dire Je t'aime. Que je ne l'entendrais plus m'appeler Heero comme elle seule savait le faire. Que je n'avais plus d'avenir à construire parce qu'elle n'était plus là."_

***

                L'enterrement avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tard. Heero n'avait plus rien mangé, il avait à peine dormi, d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Il était devenu encore plus apathique qu'avant. Il était plus mort que vivant. Ses amis s'étaient inquiétés de l'état du jeune japonais, et avaient essayé par tous les moyens de la sortir de son mutisme, d'expulser sa rage et sa peine. Mais sans succès. Même Duo, pourtant prompt à provoquer le courroux de son meilleur ami, avait échoué.

                Le jour de l'enterrement, de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes. La famille de Relena, ses amis, ses collaborateurs, des chefs d'état. La plupart de l'assemblée était en larmes. La Terre, les colonies étaient en deuil. Au fil des années, Relena était devenue une légende, tout comme le grand Heero Yui qui avait lui aussi été assassiné un quart de siècle auparavant. Deux légendes, deux destins tragiques. La mort de Relena était révoltante et injuste. Aucun ne l'acceptait. Mais tous étaient dignes. Et tous priaient pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas.

                Heero avait trouvé le temps long pendant la cérémonie funéraire. Puis il avait fallu se rendre au cimetière. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il avait vu le cercueil de Relena descendre dans la fosse profonde, levé la tête pour ne voir que du noir, des visages en larmes et des yeux rougis, qu'il avait enfin réagit, qu'il était sorti de sa léthargie. Il avait alors crié un "NON !" retentissant, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Et il s'était jeté vers la tombe en pleurant.              Duo l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Comme Heero s'était débattu avec l'énergie du désespoir, Trowa avait aidé l'américain à l'entraîner hors du cimetière. Heero était resté prostré pendant des heures, incapable d'arrêter ses sanglots. Il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé par tous ces pleurs versés.       Pendant la nuit, il n'avait fait que des cauchemars. Duo s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit en l'entendant crié. Il s'était précipité dans le couloir, où il avait presque immédiatement percuté Quatre. 

- Heero a crié. 

- Je l'ai senti, il souffre.

                Duo avait eu un instant de flottement avant de se souvenir que Quatre possédait le don d'empathie. Son kokoro no uchû lui permettait de ressentir toutes les émotions des gens. Ils s'étaient tous les deux précipités dans la chambre de Heero. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, en sueurs, les yeux hagards. Quatre s'était alors approché et avait serré le jeune homme dans ses bras en lui murmurant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Duo s'était assis à côté d'eux et avait pris la main de Heero entre les siennes. 

- Duo ! C'est horrible ! 

- Heero, tu n'arrêtais pas d'appeler Lena dans ton sommeil… et tu as crié. 

- Oh Duo ! Lena… Lena n'avait pas le droit de mourir… comme ça ! Elle ne s'est pas battue, elle a laissé tombé ! avait-il hoqueté avec colère, avant de plonger la tête dans le cou de Quatre, qui l'avait serré encore plus fort sur son coeur en le berçant tendrement. Celui-ci avait alors pris la parole. 

- Heero ! Relena non plus n'avait pas envie de mourir. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais. 

- Je le sais. Je l'ai senti. Elle aurait préféré vivre encore longtemps, avoir une famille, un avenir. Mais elle est morte. Tu l'as vu mourir. Je l'ai sentie mourir. Et il faut continuer à vivre pour elle, pour la faire survivre dans la mémoire des vivants. Les gens meurent Heero, nous le savons mieux que quiconque. Et les vivants restent pour les pleurer et leur permettre de vivre encore dans les souvenirs de ceux qui les ont aimés. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, même si c'est dur, et injuste. Je sais que tu l'aimes de toute ton âme et que tu l'aimeras toute ta vie. Tu guériras. Tu y arriveras. Je le sais, et nous comptons tous sur toi, Heero. 

- C'est trop dur. 

- Promets-le nous. 

- Ne me demande pas ça Duo, je t'en prie. 

- Promets-moi, Heero, que tu ne feras pas de bêtises et que tu t'accrocheras. 

- Je vous promets d'essayer, c'est d'accord.

                Visiblement rassurés, Quatre et Duo étaient repartis dans leur chambre respective. Mais Heero ne savait pas s'il réussirait à tenir sa promesse.

***

                _"C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris qu'il ne me restait rien. Rien que mon coeur meurtri par une blessure profonde et inguérissable. Comment vivre sans elle ? J'ai essayé comme je vous l'avais promis. Mais c'est impossible : comment vivre quand on a perdu son âme, quand on a perdu sa vie… quand on est déjà mort à l'intérieur. Car cet attentat, en ôtant la vie de Relena, a ôté la mienne en même temps. _

_                C'est vraiment trop bête. Avoir traversé tant d'épreuves, avoir survécu à la guerre, avoir combattu et en être sorti sain et sauf. Avoir gagné la paix, cette paix tant désirée, tant recherchée. Tant espérée. Nous avons gagné, et j'ai tout perdu. Quelle ironie du sort. Nous avons combattu ensemble, Relena et moi, pour cette paix. D'une manière différente. Et nous avons réussi. _

_                Nous avons mis nos vies entre parenthèses, en nous disant que nous avions tout notre temps. Si j'avais su… je n'aurais du jamais accepter ce travail au sein des Preventers. C'était une idée de Relena. Parce qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle me connaissait. Et c'est ça qui l'a tuée. Ou qui a contribué à le faire. Cette foutue dernière mission. Ma dernière. Enfin… c'était censé être la dernière. Je lui avais dit mais je ne l'ai pas fait. _

_                De toute façon, ce n'est pas important. L'important c'est que j'ai vengé sa mort. J'ai éliminé tous les responsables. Je les ai pourchassé, jusqu'au dernier, et tel un ange de miséricorde, tel un Shinigami, j'ai hâté leur destin et abattu mon bras vengeur sur leur misérable existence. Peut-être est-ce condamnable. Sans doute. D'autant que ça n'a soulagé ni ma peine ni ma douleur._

_                Alors pardonnez le dernier geste d'un désespéré, et souvenez-vous que je vous aime malgré tout, mes frères d'armes. Je vais enfin combler ce vide en moi laissé il y a aujourd'hui un an, déjà. Avec vous je suis quelqu'un, c'est vrai. Mais sans elle je ne suis rien._

_                                                                                                                                             Heero"_

                Heero enregistra le document sur une disquette qu'il posa bien en évidence sur son bureau, et éteignit son ordinateur. Il s'allongea sur son lit après avoir monté le son de la stéréo. Il mit dans sa bouche la capsule de cyanure qu'il avait réussi à se procurer et la croqua. En paix avec lui- même, il ferma les yeux et laissa les ténèbres dérouler leurs sombres tentacules autour de lui. Il sombra dans l'inconscience sur une dernière pensée : "Relena, me voici enfin, je te rejoins".

***

                Lorsque Quatre, le lendemain matin, entra dans la chambre de Heero, il le trouva profondément endormi. Mais un froid glacial lui envahit le coeur. Il s'approcha du lit et commença à le secouer. Il s'étonna presque de le trouver si froid. Malgré ce que lui criait son coeur, il refusa de comprendre. 

- Heero, il faut que tu te lèves, il est tard. Tu ne peux pas continuer à dormir. HEEROOOO !!!!!! NOOON !!!!!

                Le cri horrifié, affolé, qui sortit de sa gorge le surprit. Trowa, inquiet, arriva en courant et entra en trombe dans la pièce, suivi de près par Wufei. Un seul coup d'oeil leur suffit à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Trowa s'approcha de son amant et tenta de l'entraîner hors de la chambre. Mais avec l'énergie du désespoir, le jeune Arabe en état de choc, se raccrochait de toutes ses forces à la main inerte et froide de Heero. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, psalmodiant des mots incompréhensibles. Trowa tomba alors à genoux, le regard vide, entourant Quatre de ses bras. Wufei, qui était resté auprès de la porte, sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

                Lorsque Duo rentra quelques minutes plus tard, il eut un choc en découvrant une ambulance et une voiture de police devant la maison. Il se gara en catastrophe et se précipita à l'intérieur, où il découvrit Quatre en larmes, dans les bras de Trowa, Wufei répondant aux questions d'un policier, une disquette sur la table du salon. 

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Heero ?

                Wufei interrompit sa discussion et regarda le jeune américain. 

- Duo… je suis désolé, Heero a mis fin à ses jours cette nuit. C'est Quatre qui l'a découvert. Il nous a laissé cette disquette. 

                Le policier s'éloigna, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Il connaissait les jeunes gens, pour en avoir maintes et maintes fois entendu parler. Mais qui ne connaissait pas les Gundams, leurs pilotes et leur histoire épique. Il était vraiment triste pour eux, car il se doutait bien des liens qui avaient pu se tisser entre ces cinq garçons durant toutes ces années. Perdre un membre de sa famille, un frère était toujours douloureux, quelque soient les circonstances. "Je ne pensais pas qu'un amour aussi pur et intense pouvait encore exister de nos jours", pensa-t-il. 

                Un peu plus tard, les ambulanciers et les policiers partirent, laissant les quatre garçons face à leur désarroi et leur chagrin.

                Duo était allé dans la chambre avant que le personnel du légiste n'ait emmené le corps. Il avait regardé son meilleur ami, pâle et souriant sur son lit de mort. Il s'était approché doucement, pleurant en silence. Il s'était lentement assis sur le bord du lit. 

- Heero, tu avais promis. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu ta promesse, mon pote. Pourquoi as-tu ajouté ton nom à la liste des êtres chers que j'ai perdu depuis mes vingt et un an d'existence. Je pensais que tu étais un homme de paroles, Heero, mais tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse.

                Duo avait éclaté en sanglots et compris que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait le visage de son ami. Puis il avait réalisé que cet ultime geste ressemblait à ce qu'avait toujours été le japonais : excessif et entier. Cette pensée lui arracha un faible sourire. Il se leva et salua une dernière fois son frère d'arme et de sang. 

- J'espère que tu as trouvé le repos, pilote 01.

***

                Aujourd'hui encore, au fond d'un petit cimetière, on peut voir deux pierres tombales côte à côte, entourées d'un entrelacs de lierre et de lilas mauve, à l'ombre d'un olivier. Ce sont les tombes les plus fleuries. 

                Si on s'approche, on peut y lire deux noms : Relena Darlian Peacecraft - AC200 ; Heero Yui - AC201. Si on regarde encore, juste devant, sur une plaque de marbre, sont gravés en lettres d'or ces quelques vers d'un vieux poète français, rendant hommage aux deux jeunes gens qui s'aimaient plus que de raison :

Se voir le plus possible et s'aimer seulement,

Sans ruse et sans détours, sans honte ni mensonge,

Sans qu'un désir nous trompe, ou qu'un remords nous ronge,

Vivre à deux et donner son coeur à tout moment.

J'aime, et je veux pâlir ; j'aime, et je veux souffrir ;

J'aime, et pour un baiser je donne mon génie ;

J'aime, et je veux sentir sur ma joue amaigrie

Ruisseler une source impossible à tarir.

J'aime, et je veux chanter la joie et la paresse,

Ma folle expérience et mes soucis d'un jour,

Qu'après avoir juré de vivre sans maîtresse,

J'ai fait serment de vivre et de mourir d'amour**.**

The End

Voilà c'est fini. Evidemment c'est "légèrement" OOC. C'est ma première fic, et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas me laisser vos impressions (reviews, danke schön). 

Tenchi Liloo Manson. 


End file.
